Everybody's got to love sometime
by ForgottenAngerCourter
Summary: I love Alpha- and this is his story. It shows what we saw, and also what should have happened. This story includes his personality's and what is going on in his pretty little head. And how the war should have happend. Read me if you love Alpha, I'm back!
1. Prologue

**CHAPTER 1**

_Prologue_

The first time I saw her- it was like I was looking at a fallen angel. Her eyes were tired and proud as she walked across the Dollhouse- her face was sad.

My heart-beat accelerated, I couldn't look away from her as they took her to get her treatment, my childlike mind smiling at my realization- she was going to be my new friend. But her face- she was so sad. I got off the massage table- my eyes trained on her.

"… then why do I feel like I'm walking to the gallows?" she muttered, her voice humming in my mind as she walked past me. I turned to Whisky, "She's sad." I stated; my thoughts unable to be distracted.

Whisky didn't even look up from her lollipop; "Dr. Saunders is nice…" she walked away, sucking happily on that lollipop.

My eyes went up to the room where the treatments were given- watching her through the glass. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she entered the treatment room.

I watched the treatment room- waiting to meet my new friend.

* * *

**I love Alpha and no one else will write in his POV, so I'm going to tell his story. **

**This is only the beginning, I am going to write almost every single day he has since the show started. I love him and Echo- so it's mostly baised on them as a couple. **

**Please review and tell me if I should even continue. **

**I am only doing this because y'all wont- so- please join in if you like Dollhouse and Alpha.**

**Lov ya'll and I will put ch. 1 up when i get my first review. **


	2. Goodbye Apathy

**Chapter 1**

**_Goodbye Apathy_**

I watched her.

I watched her swim and I watched her stretch on the yoga platform. Soon I was able to tell when she was going to be where- my mind not understanding why no one else saw how special she was.

I don't know why I am waiting for her behind the wall- all I know is this feels like what I should do. When I hear her soft feet on the carpet- I come out from behind the wall.

"Hello Echo," I greet happily, my body was excited and nervous at the same time. Like how I felt when they told me I was getting a treatment. She smiled at me, her face content. I couldn't help the smile that lit up on my face in return.

"Hello Alpha, good-" I don't know what I'm doing- all I know is, my name sounded so sweet coming from her lips- I wanted to taste it.

Her lips were soft and yielding under mine- my heart was in a frenzy.

When I pulled away- surprised for a second- she continued her sentence, "-day. I'm going to yoga." She continued smiling at me- and I just blurted out the thoughts I had wanted to say to her since I first saw her, "I like you,"

"You're special." I explained, my eyes watching her as her eyes glowed with happiness. She looked so happy…

"I try to be my best…" she replied- her angelic smile still on her face.

"You are the best." I said firmly- and she was. She was number one, she was special. I don't know why, but I felt the urge to feel her lips again, I bent down and then my body responded. A _kiss_, that's what I was doing…

I smiled under her lips, my entire being content.

All too soon- I heard my handler behind us, "Hey, Hey, Hey, hey!" he said quickly. Echo pulled away from me, and I straitened my pose.

I looked at him, and for some reason, I felt… _angry_? Was that the word…? I didn't understand the feeling- it was replaced by confusion.

"Echo, Topher would like to see you for a treatment." He said.

Echo's face went contently blank, "I enjoy my treatments, thank you." she replied with an empty smile. I felt the offending emotion again as I watched her smiling at him- my entire mind only saw the color red. I felt so confused- I was about to ask my Handler about this when he continued talking to her, "Go on ahead, I'll catch up." He smiled as he pointed towered the stairs that lead up to the treatment room.

She began to walk away, and before the… anger… could come back, she glanced at me and smiled.

I felt such happiness flood through me as I watched her walk away, knowing she liked me too. When I couldn't see her anymore, I turned to my Handler- feeling slight confusion at his sudden seriousness, "What the _hell_ are you doing?" he demanded, but my mind didn't understand, "_Hell_?" I asked, not liking how confused I was over the last few minutes, "I don't understand hell."

He sighed, frustrated with me, as he tried to explain, "That's what you would have caught if it had been Dewitt coming around that corner instead of me."

I was still confused, "You'd already be on your way to the attic by now." He urged, pointing to the ceiling.

I understood; if you went to the attic- you were not your best, if you went to the attic, you did something wrong.

"Just… watch your step." He advised, and I immediately agreed... after a moment.

"I'll do that." I needed to stay out of the attic, I was my best, and Echo- I wouldn't see her again if I was in the attic.

I leaned over, hunching my shoulders as I watched my steps- I needed to be my best.

"What are you doing Alpha?" A handler asked me as I walked down the hallways to the cafeteria. I refused to look up as I walked, I needed to be my best, "My handler told me to watch my steps." I explained as I continued my stride. When I got to the edge of the open yoga session, I stopped, and looked up to the second story.

There she was, with my handler.

My eyes trained on her, and I felt such possessiveness, all I could think was one word as I watched her enter the room to get her treatment, all I could think when as the blue lights flashed.

_Mine_.

* * *

**It's a little short- sorry. **

**But- I did put this up when i got my first review didn't I?**

**Please continue reading me- it's about to get good.**

**Oh, and to give ya'll fair warning; I absolutly hate Whiskey.**

**Until the next few reviews!**


	3. Bobby

**FLASHBACK**

(_Before Echo_)

"Alpha, it's time for your treatment." I looked up to my Handler's face and then back down to my artwork. He peeked over my shoulder and let out a whistle, "That's pretty good- what is it?"

I looked up into his eyes- seeing mild interest, "It's nothing." He nodded and pushed me towered the stairs gently. I walked obediently- feeling the familiar excitement, "I enjoy my treatments…"

When we were in the treatment room, I saw Whiskey being brought in after me. I looked over to Topher who was babbling away about something I couldn't understand, as he worked on the… _computer_? "Remember, these imprints are prone to paranoia- you have to be discreet or, well who knows?" He flitted around the room like that bee... his fingers doing so many things; it was hard for my eyes to keep up.

"Let off it Topher, nothings ever happened. Even though I hate these engagements with that Whiskey girl- he always gets out of hand with her around."

Topher looked at my Handler, his voice sarcastic, wait- what was sarcasm?

"Gee, maybe he likes her?" My handler just shrugged as I sat down obediently in the chair.

As it lowered, and the blue lights turned on- the last thing I heard was my handler, "Who wants' a Bonnie and Clyde couple as their fantasy anyway?"

Then all I saw was black.

* * *

"Ha, HA!" crowed Lawrence as I drove 180 mph down the back roads, Kristal laughing along with him, giving me that eye roll. This guy really needed to shape up or he was going to get us caught.

"You're acting like you've never held up a store before- seriously." Kristal complained as she climbed into the front seat of our van, settling in after a few kisses on my neck. I shot her a smirk, giving her a heavy kiss before going back to my job; losing those heavy-ass cops.

"Well- I guess it is- unless you include us stealing from _blah, blah blah blah, blah blah_… it never gets old!"

I gave Kristal a disbelieving look, "And you just had to invite him on our trip, didn't you?" She pouted cutely, before I sighed, my Texan accent becoming more apparent, "The things I do for you- at this rate were gonna be the next Bonny and Clyde."

She smiled, "But we are- we've already held up most of the US, come on baby- let's just cut back and have some fun." She all but whined- her eyes becoming saucers until I almost agreed.

That was when I saw the vans.

I slowed the stolen car to the speed limit- I had lost the cops awhile back- as I watched them. My instincts were on overdrive as I observed it. And then, I was remembering why they seemed familier, I had seen it before.

I saw them outside the store we shoplifted, I saw them outside a restaurant, I saw it behind us on the interstate, and I saw them outside our hotel window.

It was following us.

"We've got a follower." I said casually as Kristal glanced over discreatly to see the vans.

Her fearless eyes met mine, and she nodded her understanding.

"Wha- what's going on?" asked a very timid Lawrence. And when I heard the note of his voice, even without seeing his face, I knew he was in on it.

The van had started trailing us, staying at least five cars behind- but obviously following us.

I saw it then. It was like someone had put a video on in my head. I saw an abandoned building, and for some reason, it felt familiar. It felt like a welcome home. And I knew it was a place they wouldn't find us.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

The soft Texan music sang in the background as Kristal danced in front of the lights, nothing but her sexy outline could be seen.

I circled Lawrence like an animal stalking its prey. The knife felt warm in my hand- like it was enjoying our reunion. I had long since stripped him down to his whites, almost all of his skin covered in non-lethal shallow marks.

"Okay Lauren," I started, looking at his tear filled eyes with malice. I grabbed his hair, forcing his scarred neck to tilt upwards. His bones were jelly, he didn't even fight anymore. "Who're ya workin' with?"

I forced his eyes to look into mine, knowing he was about to crack. I could see it in his face. "Nobody," his voice sobbed, his tired and pain filled eyes also full of fear. His voice cracked with the sobs still in his throat, "I'm not working with anybody." his voice was high pitched and tired- his vocal cords almost dust from all of his screaming.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I muttered, walking around him and stepping up the step so that I was directly behind him.

I grabbed his head on either side, bringing his head back so he could still see me, "Who was in the vans…?" I continued.

His eyes lit up for a second, "_Vans_?" He asked, his voice slowly becoming even more scared, and I knew he knew who was in them.

"I didn't see any vans," He lied, His eyes darting everywhere but mine. "Did you see vans?" He continued as I circled around him again.

I sighed, "Lawrs," I drawled, sounding like I was scolding him, "It's sad, its sad how you lie, I can smell it." I leaned down to look into his eyes, my face only a few inches from his. My eyes were cold and I saw his own eyes answer in fear, a few tears escaping. I breathed in deeply, and breathed it out into his face, making him wince slightly.

I turned away from him, pacing patiently around him, spitting at his feet, "You think that I have survived this long," I continued, my accent coming up as I grabbed a liquor bottle from the floor, "on the run, without being able to tell who's lying to me?" I poured the liquor on his wounds, electing a strangled scream from his throat. His breathing quickened, his chest rising heavily as his whimpering continued. I took a small gulp of the bottle, "and who's not?" I continued, ignoring his cowering as I circled around to face him again.

"You're hiding something." I told him, my voice back to its normal tone. I looked into his pain filled eyes as I crouched in front of him.

"I can see it in your eyes." He shook his head in denial, and uttered a small, weak 'no'.

With speed that surprised him, I grabbed his chin and my knife was brought back out, only an inch from his eyes, "And I will cut it out!"

"Oy, Oy, OY! It's Complicated!" he cried desperately, his eyes almost rolling back into his head from panic. He knew I meant what I had said. "It's complicated!" he repeated breathlessly, his breathing hitching to a dangerous pace.

I nodded my head approvingly as I pulled my knife back- keeping it in my hand, "All right," I was glad that the kid had finally broke. Not that I didn't like the torcher; there would be later.

He looked down for a moment, almost seeming to regret even uttering a word. He let out a strangled sound, in-between relief and fear.

I pulled up a chair in front of him, his eyes looking back up to mine. He nodded his head to himself, seeming to realize that this was the only good option left.

I tilted my head, looking into his eyes as I leaned forward expectantly, "Make it simple."

He looked away again, closing his eyes, "You're a… You're not real." He said; his voice quivering of regret and sadness.

But he wasn't lying.

I stared at him. My head must be playing tricks on me- for I could tell he wasn't lying. "What." I asked; my voice and face emotionless and blank.

He took a deep breath, "You and your girlfriend-" I felt rage consume me as I head-butted him. All but growling as I stood up to tower over him. No one talked about Kristal. "What you say about my girlfriend?!" I snarled, my entire body trembling with rage.

"You're not real!" he cried out, his eyes closing in pain. "Either one of you…" he continued pathetically.

I backed away from him as my lip curled in disgust and rage. My glare actually threw him into hysterics, "Yo-yo-yo-yo-you think your on some Cross-Country crime spree." He laughed at me as he stated this fact.

"Your not," He continued with a mad but truthful smile, "You think you have a doomed love!" My glare intensified slightly, but he continued on, not even noticing.

"It's not doomed, it's not even love!" He let out a crazed chuckle as he looked at me.

He smile started to fade until he was sobbing again as he continued, "_I pa-paid for this_… it was supposed to be my fantasy."

He looked back up to me with a sad smile, "I just wanted to have a little fun…" his voice cracked and squealed slightly from his hysterics, his mad smile returning to his face as he looked up at me.

I continued staring at him, my disgust clouded over with my rage as he talked.

"_A little fun_." I repeated coldy, not breaking my stare.

"_Wanna have a little fun_, well are ya? ARE YOU HAVING FUN LAWRS!"

He shook his head, his voice quivering and small in his attempt to not cry, "_no._"

I turned my back to him as I looked at Kristal, her sexy outline still dancing, completely carefree. My lips twitched, forming an odd crooked smile as I watched her. "She's real." I muttered to myself, in complete awe of her.

Then I turned back to that disgusting thing. My rage nearly as affective as my knife, "And thats the last real thing your ever gonna see." I said darkly, pointing my hand still holding the knife in her direction."Kristal!" I called, my eyes glaring at him one last time before I turned to her.

She walked out into the light so I could see her again, her hips still swaying slightly. "Ya baby?" she asked, her eyes traviling up and down me with a contented and turned on purr. She pulled me to her and began kissing me hungrilly, her lips firm and demanding.

I chuckled as I lead her over to Lawrs, handing her my knife. She smiled seductivly at me, before turning to Lawrs, her eyes looking him up and down as she walked to him, her hips swaying.

She swirled my knife in her hand for a moment before she straddled him, rubbing herself against him. I watched as she began giving him a lap dance. A cruel smirk on my face...

We had been torturing him for a couple of hours, or maybe just an hour; we lost track of time. We had done so many things to him as well as each other- each one ending in at least 1 cut for him. It ended with me devouring Kristal's neck as we petted our little victim.

Then the swat swarmed in. They blew the doors open, causing my weapon to fly in the opposite direction. All I could think of was Kristal, she was not going to jail, no, not again.

I charged at them, getting a couple of good punches in before the pinned me to the wall. I saw Kristal grab a knife in the corner of my eye, causing me to smile and fight all the more. My little warrior.

They were having a difficult time with holding me down. That's when I saw a familier face, he was shouting my name, trying to calm me down.

"ALPHA! _TREATMENT_." My struggles stopped at the words, I started breathing normally,

"Yeah, let's do that instead." I said a little breathlesslly.

I slumped sligtly against the swat as they lead me to that damn van that had been following us.

* * *

I blinked my eyes slowly as the chair pulled back into a sitting position, Topher standing to the side with a distracted face.

"Did fall asleep?" I asked, my head a little sore. Topher's head snapped up at that, he paused.

"For a little while." I nodded, then I remembered my picture from downstairs, "Shall I go now?"

He nodded, "If you like."

I stood up, leaving behind a very thoughtful Topher.

I walked down the steps, my eyes finding my art spot undisturbed. I sat down again, looking at the picture I had done, seeing nothing but the red being flung all over the picture. It made me smile.

"That's a wonderful fish, Alpha." I looked over to see one of the Handlers smiling down at me.

I returned my gaze to the picture, finding myself in a similar thoughtful position as Topher, "No," the deep reds not standing out next to the medium sized symbol in the corner. I felt her leave as I continued my pondering, my eyes on the symbol.

"Alpha."

_**α**_

* * *

**Hello, thanks reviewers, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who likes Alpha and is wanting to read about him.**

**Oh, and that 'A' at the end is supposed to be the Greek letter for Alpha. **

**Weeeellllll-**

**I would love if someone else would put up another Alpha story, it makes me sad that no one else loves him enough to do so.**

**(insert dramatic sob)**

**This chapter was necessary, and trust me, I still dislike Whiskey.**

**Next chapter I am contimplating what to do- should I go strait to Alpha coming to be, or add in something in-between?**

**Anything would be appreciated- especially reviews!**

**;)**


	4. Breathe: AN

**AU: **Hey guys, look, I know I haven't updated in foever- I _am _sorry for that- but, lets just say that I'm furious that Dollhouse is ending in a week and we have seen no sign of our favorite little psycopath. Sigh, I really have no idea how to continue with this piece; everyday I look at it and I cringe at things that I should have wrote or the mistakes that I made.

Listen, if you love Alpha like I do, then great- I'm proud of you. But- my muse Jade decided to run for the hills, so, unless you guys give me some help, or she decides she likes me again, this story is on _Hiatus_.... I hate that word... But, maybe I will put up another story- who knows?

Just do one thing for me- don't forget Alpha, he _does _deserve to have his story told. I just can't be that person. Maybe one day, but not now.

Some of you might be planning your own Alpha story- do it. Don't put it off, and if you do- I will review just like you did.

Shout outs to **Iridescent Twilight**, and **drenchedinsunset**; you are awsome!

And **BloodyTink**- I did mean what I said, I will review, you have my oath.

To the rest of my faithfuls; thank you. I am truly happy that you read me, you have earned my gratitude, every single one of you.

In short of this long goodbye; I will miss you guys, please, PM me sometime.

I will be around... if you look hard enough.

; )

_Forgotten, we all fall through the cracks._


	5. Bliss: AN

_ALL RIGHT- I'LL CONTINUE!_

(throws self to the floor in defeat)

I can't stand it! Just sitting there as Alpha ends- it was unbarable seeing Echo leaving him. Though he did give those tech heads a run for their money (wistful sigh).

Well no more!

I will no longer stay silent! I love Alpha and with the help of Jade (she returned after me begging for hours and offering to continue *and lots of chocolate*) we will continue!

But I will not stand for the ending -that is going to be dramatically changed.

I have decided what I will do- I have an angle! And with the help of my muses (Jade, Seph, and A send their love!) I will tell you everything Alpha, and what I think should have happened.

I won't go directly by the show anymore, Joss is an idiot for not putting Echo with Alpha! (Insert shrug), I _will _be going by **A love Supream** though, it was too good.

I hope you guys won't expect a chapter a week though- I do have school to deal with. But- if you think I'm taking to long, just send me a PM (I'm expecting some for writing this *pout*)

I will write a chapter this weekend though- you have my oath. But- it may take a while to finish this... as I said before, I don't know if I'm the right person- but no one else will-so I will.

_**SPOILERS!**_

_I will be writing every personallity's adventure, so there will be well over 40 chapters. I wrote about Bobby- so that's 1 down and 39 to go._

_:)_

_I will be writing a few chapters from Echo's POV- she will defenetly have a new lighting of Alpha, but she will start out 'loving' Paul (makes a face) in the begining... But that won't come for a while._

_:)_

Oh it feels good to be back.

(_P.S.- ha ha- I told you guys I never liked Wiskey, and she turned out to be a class 3 bitch huh!)_

I love you guys! See ya in a few days!


	6. Alec

**(WARNING: BORING CHAPTER AHEAD)**

**Chapter 3**

**_Manipulating 101_**

**

* * *

**

_(Adelle's office)_

* * *

"Excuse me?" Adelle Dewitt asked, looking at her client who was currently asking for what she wanted in her active.

Miss Emma Sanders was a strict looking girl, and she couldn't have been more then half of Adelle's age. Her hair was in a tight bun, not a hair was out of place, and her young 20 year old face already had worry lines. She was currently sporting a frown and a pencil skirt that had seen better days.

"You heard me correctly Miss Dewitt. I want a Con-Man, and when I say Con-man, I mean the whole thing. Someone charming, manipulative, and good at destroying companies from the inside out."

Dewitt gave a double take at the seemingly sane girl before giving a hesitant smile, "Well, I think we can arrange that."

Emma smiled, it seemed like she didn't exactly know how to smile; it came out more a grimace then anything. Dewitt stood, offering her hand to shake. She accepted and grabbed her purse to leave.

"Um, Miss Sanders?" Dewitt asked as she headed for the door. Emma paused, turning her torso to give Adelle her attention. Adelle had a curious look on her face, but seemed hesitant.

"You want to know why I want a Con-Man to Con my company out of everything they own, don't you?"

Adelle nodded after a pause. Emma gave Adelle a mischievous smile, her cold eyes warming slightly, "The Company's Council framed me for stealing meds from the pharmacy. Cheated me out of 10 million dollars until my defender proved me innocent. I had not seen a penny of that money, until I saw my boss's new Porche."

Adelle winced in sympathy, nodding her head in understanding.

"Now I have a new job in Washington- one that is actually better then _Health America_- and I plan on killing them with the last of that blood money I got from them. Even if I just get my 10 million back- it'll still be nice to have someone make them look like the fools they are. No one steals from Emma Sanders." Emma dug into her purse, digging out her checkbook. She swiftly wrote a 2 million dollar check to the Dollhouse, and ripped it out.

Dewitt held out her hand for the check, a polite smile still on her carefully blank face. Emma nodded at the professional attitude and turned once more to leave.

"And remember- drop dead, do whatever pleases you manipulator," Emma called over her shoulder as she exited the office.

Adelle nodded her head absently as she put the check into her desk to cash in later. She sighed as she took up the phone and called in Topher. He picked up on the third ring, "Hello, Einstein speaking, what would you like to know?" came his teasing voice in greeting.

"I need a manipulating, charming, Con-Man for a new client." Came Adelle's short reply. She gave him the details of what Miss Sanders wanted and hung up.

"This is going to be a long few months for Alpha," Adelle murmered to herself as she poured herself a cup of Brandy. She took small sips as she looked over the imprint's histoy that Topher had beamed to her. She pursed her lips, "Huh, good histoy this guy has- shouldn't be a problem. And Miss Emma Saunders gets a front row seat to the company's destruction... I almost pity them."

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

_Meanwhile_...

Topherwas prepping the chair while humming Cheap Trick under his breath. He looked up to see Alpha standing innocently at the door, his eyes wandering around the computers in blank curiosity. Topher sighed- those beginning actives gave him the creeps. They had been programed to keep some of their skills, and he just knew one day one of them was going to kid-nap him and force him to destroy the unsuspecting people with his massive brain.

"Hello Alpha, are you ready for your treatment?"

Alpha nodded, his eyes glazed, "I enjoy my treatments..."

Topher shook his head in pity as Alpha walked forward, sitting willingly into the chair as it leaned back. _They are so oblivious... I wonder what Adelle would do to me if I set a couple of pranks around the House... she'd kill me._

While Topher continued to have his mental argument, Alpha arched his back slightly as his mind was stored away, a new personality came to be born in his mind.

* * *

"Hello again Dewitt, is he ready to go and con everyone out of everything they own?" Dewitt nodded her head with a polite smile.

"Yes, he has charm, wit, cunning, ambition, and would able to manipulate a squirrel to do his bidding." Adelle stated, her smile turning slightly smug.

Emma's mouth nearly dropped to the floor when the elevator opened to perhaps one of the most beautiful move-star worthy people she had ever met. Striding out of the box with grace that would put a cat to shame, stood her new manipulator and partner in crime.

He had on black jeans and a simple grey shirt with an expensive looking leather jacket, and his shoes all but screamed wealthy. He had short messy blond hair styled in a perfect bed head look, the most beautiful bedroom eyes, and his mouth had a feral and welcoming smile that made you about weak at the knees.

"I'll take him." Emma whispered, licking her lips as his smile widened.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Alec walked across the Lobby with swaying hips, everyone turned and gave him a once over, before going back to work (and continuing to watch him out of the corners of their eye). He pretended to be oblivious as he focused all of his charisma on the pour receptionist. She stuttered out directions and he made his way to the staff room without incident.

"... just wait until you meet him, I'm positive that this deal is worth the risk. Besides, _Curter_ _inc_. is killing us-" Alec made his entrance slightly dramatic, fixing a charming smile on his face as he walked in on the unsuspecting Council. They never stood a chance.

"I hope I'm not late Emma." Alec said, looking at everyone who was sitting on the Council's side. His charming and apologetic smile turned slightly mocking as he took them in. There were twelve in all and seven of them happened to be women, a few with wedding rings on. Oh, it was almost too easy.

They were already eying him with lust filled eyes, telling him all he needed to know.

They all needed to get laid... very badly.

"... So your the representative for Blood-Ties?" asked one of the older men, he was shifting uncomfortably with the suddenly tense atmosphere. Alec smiled and nodded his head, taking a seat on the opposite side of them with his little kitten at his right. Emma shot him an evil grin before turning to the idiots.

"This is Alec Wolf, and he has a very promising proposition for us."

Alec just smiled as he began weaving his complex web of lies and charm. "We at Blood-Ties would love to take you on for a year contract, giving you complete access to our donors for your transplant team. We want only half of the money made in that division and you would also be given complete access to our labs for research and to the other hospitals we are currently funding."

Some of the men grew a little wide eyed at the proposal, but the rest grew narrow; they didn't trust him.

Alec's smile turned feral as he eyed them- they would trust him. He just had to be patient...

...

One month and a few lays later, Alec was the proud owner of a bank account in Oregon filled with fifty percent of the hospital's funds, along with a signed contract that no one could break. The scam was simple; Alec took bank accounts in the name of a Blood-Ties (which was out of business as of two years ago) and stole a few organs from Blood-Central, who was also under a scam, and made sure the bank account was empty months before they figured it out. By then, Emma would be in Washington and Blood-Central would receive a tip from a '_concerned citizen'_ that _Health America_ was responsible for the missing organs. By then _Health America _would be missing half it's funds, it would get sued by Blood-Central, and not have any donors for the people on the transplant list. They would be out of business before the month was up.

Emma looked up at him with big awe-filled eyes as they watched _Health America_ be shut down exactly three months after she had hired him.

Alec smiled as he handed her a check of 30 million. She stared at it, then at his face, then back at it. Alec laughed as he patted her head affectionately, "Half of the 60 we cheated them out of as promised. And I get to keep the other half, plus what we got from Blood-Central as promised."

She smiled and launched herself at him, hugging him like a mad women. He just chuckled as he hugged her. When they broke apart he waved before heading off into the building, "Told you, you could always count on me," he shouted over his shoulder with a laugh, never to be seen by Miss Emma Sanders again.

* * *

Alpha breathed heavily as the chair came back into a sitting position. Topher was now humming Linkin Park under his breath, going over a plan for his upcoming birthday. "Did I fall asleep?" Alpha asked, looking at Topher with a curious expression. He hadn't been wearing those cloths when he had first blacked out...

"For a little while," Topher said absently, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. He was currently setting up a new imprint for the next active. Alpha tilted his head like a curious child, his eyes following Topher's hands as they worked on the imprint.

"Shall I go now?" He asked, already backing away, knowing he was dismissed. Topher responded atomaticaly, "If you like."

Alpha nodded his head slowly as he turned and walked across the bridge to get downstairs. "Good day Alpha." said one of the Handlers. Alpha smiled charmingly as she walked by, secretly picking her pocket when she was distracted by his smile.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sorry! This chapter was really sucky, but it had to be done. I hated how short of time i gave Alpha, but, he just needed the skills Alec provided. He needs to have the skills of a con-man, and it was needed. **

**Tell me what you think- do you like how I showed the Adelle scene, and if you want to see that in the future with every imprint, or if you want me to just go into the active's adventure. FYI this is one of the more boring imprints, but even Alpha has to have a few. **

**If you continue reading, you won't be sorry. **

**Next chapter I promise to have more gore. **

**Oh, and these next chapters are going to be more PG-13 then the rest, there will be extensive cussing, and I need to know if you guys want any sex scenes or stuff like that.**

**Just tell me what you want and what you don't and I'll try to accommodate.**

**:)**

**See you next time, and I'll always give you a warning if I'm about to write a necessary boring chapter.**

**Lov you and please don't give up on me!**


	7. Angel

**Chapter 4**

**_Anthem of the Angels_**

Music blared from the other end of the door, unknown music filling in my ears. It was the end of the fight, I could tell by the cheers coming from the gore-loving crowd. They were screaming their heads off, clapping their hands until I was sure they were numb.

I jumped up and down on the balls of my feet, loosening up my arms. Gorden (my coach) was going on about what I should do, giving me last minute advice. I tuned him out, glaring when I caught him looking at the door nervously.

"It's just-" My glare turned murderous and he shut up.

When I heard the Ref. shout the winner or the match I opened the door, the music still echoing in my ears a little.

_Sing the Anthem of the angels_

_and say your last good-bye..._

_Your dead, alive _

Perfect tune for the Ultimate Fighters gig, I had to admit.

We walked down the black painted hallway, the cheers grew until they practically made me deaf, the light to the arena glowing brighter with each step.

We stopped just at the edge of the ring, where we could watch, unseen, and wait impatiently for the Ref. to give us an intro. He went on and on about _The_ _Blue Stallion_, the guy I was replacing.

You see, ol' blue went and got sick or some of that shit and now I, the ringer, got to go up against the Champ, cause he got cold feet. Not that I'm complaining, it would have taken me months to get to show-up that cocky bitch without ol' blue. I owed him a thank you... and a beating.

The Ref. gave about the longest intro I've ever had before calling me up, "We have some new blood to shed tonight! Please welcome, _The Seraphim_!"

The boos were almost as loud as the cheering.

Now, ya'll are probably wondering who in their right mind gave me that name. Let me make this clear. I did. Me and me only. Now your probably thinking I'm a nut, but I dare you to look it up on Wikipedia or some other website. It means 'burning ones', and that sounded like a good name at the time. Plus, I thought it was slightly appropriate- with my name and my supposed '_Angelic' _looks.

My name happens to be Angel, which I find just strangely ironic.

I walked into the light proudly, past the Camera's and the Paparazzi; ignoring the boos and the taunting of some of the more daring fans. Gorden was looking nervous again, muttering something about me better not being a waste of money. Stupid fool. I spred the ropes as I slid in between them, rolling my shoulders in my corner as I waited for the cocky ass.

"_And _in _this _corner, a man that needs no introduction-!" The screams were defining, my over-sensitive ears were ringing with it. The guy that walked into the light, exactly opposite of where I had, was huge. That was the best way to some it up; he was about a foot taller then me at almost 7'4 and had so many muscles I about thought he was about to collapse with the weight of them.

But he just grinned instead, screaming and flexing his muscles at the fans.

I rolled my eyes as I rolled my head back and forth, the new song rolling in my head.

_Fall! …_

_Now the dark begins to rise,_

_Save your breath it's far from over._

_Leave the lost and dead behind_

_Now's your chance to run for cover._

I hummed a little as I watched the cocky ass show his brainlessness at the Camera's. Interesting- no one was even sparing me a glance. They must have thought that I was going to die _pretty_ quickly. I shrugged; their loss.

The Ref. went to the center of the ring, explaining the rules as I ignored him. I'd heard all of this before; I got it. I shrugged out of my robe and stood in my shorts, waiting and ready, my eyes locked and unmoving from my next victim.

* * *

_Nobody's POV_

* * *

The crowd watched _The Crusher _as he smiled, throwing kisses at the crowd and ripping his muscles at them. He didn't even have his robe on, he was so smug in his knowledge that he was going to win.

No one gave a second look at _The Seraphim_.

_The Crusher _gave the crowd one last smirk before slipping in between the ropes with practiced ease, his golden boxers a beacon to the crowd. _That _was was when they finally noticed his opponent for the first time.

He was a beauty, most of them thought, some of them already putting him away in their minds for future wet dreams.

He was standing in his corner, nothing but black boxers on with runic symbols on them, and the two huge wings tattooed on his back gave him the look of a fallen angel. He had a well sculpted chest; strong legs; lean, but sculpted, arms; the most beautiful washboard abs; and slim hips that were just _begging _for attention and action.

_The Crusher _seemed to tower over this beauty, making him look smaller, weaker. He looked like he was going to lose in minutes. No one could have been more wrong.

As _The Crusher _continued ripping his muscles, and as the audience screamed as they placed their bets, _The Seraphim _sized up his opponent; his eyes sharp as a knife as they focused on their prey.

No one noticed the predatory gleam in his eyes, or the maniatic smirk that crossed his angelic face.

* * *

_Alpha_

* * *

_I don't want to change the world,_

_I just want to leave it colder._

_Light the fuse and burn it up,_

_Take the path that leads to nowhere._

The Ref. gestured for us to go to the middle of the ring, the Cocky Ass, as I like to call him, walking with a swagger, in what was supposed to be a superior way; but it just looked like he was trying to show the Camera how big his ass was.

The Ref. was finally coming to the end of his droning," Remember boys; no kicking, this bare-knuckle boxing, not Thai Boxing', go for the kill." The bell went off, signaling the start of the match. I tensed, my hands fisting automatically as we started circling each other.

The thing I loved most about this match, was that there was no timer, first one dead or unconscious loses. Unfortunately, we played with whatever injeries we have, no time outs.

_All is lost again, but I'm not giving in..._

_I will not bow, I will not break._

_I will shut the world away._

_I will not fall, I will not fade._

_I will take your breath away..._

Cocky Ass seemed to be just that. Cocky. He refused to throw the first punch, either it was a pride thing (doubtful), or he was just used to people throwing punches, trying to get him out early. Idiots.

You never throw the first punch, it leaves you vulnerable, open for a full out assault. Plus, it wears you out, making it easier for the opponent; and he probably wouldn't feel it anyway.

I focused on my footing, and his, and I noticed he favored his left side, giving me a three second notice before he threw his right hook. I ducked, rolling on the ground as I punched him in his kidney, then hard in his lower back, causing him to stumble on his footing. Funny, that usually paralized someone...

I didn't give him a chance to recover, I punched him directly in his stomach, then in his jaw, fracturing it, dodging his wild punches. I rolled again as I dodged, hitting him directly in between the shoulder blades. His breathing was already shallow.

I got smug, _stupid, stupid, stupid_... he turned in my minute of triumph, elbowing me in the nose and punching me in the stomach before I recovered my footing again.

There was blood all over my chest from my broken nose, and my head was spinning slightly. Now I could see why he was the Champ, he could throw a punch. I cracked my nose back into position, ignoring the roaring pain in my gut as I focused murderous eyes on Cocky. _No one _beat me.

_Watch the end through dying eyes,_

_Now the dark is taking over._

_Show me where forever dies,_

_Take the fall and run to heaven._

I was a blur, I dodged every blow of his as I attacked. I punched him in his already hurt kidney; then under his stomach to fracture two ribs; behind his knees; broke his already fractured jaw; in his throat, cutting off his air; and then the final blow. I punched him directly under his chin, blood flew out of his mouth as he went down like the giant he was, flat on his front, blood already pooling around his head.

I stood, breathing heavily with adrenaline, blood still flowing from my nose. The silence was deafening, just like their earlier cheers.

Gorden was staring at me with his jaw slack, his expression clearly saying he had thought I was a goner. Wise ass. The crowd was the first to recover, shouting boos so loud, I almost covered my ears like a 2 year old. The Paparazzi were next, shouting questions, flattening fans in their eageness for new meat. The Ref. grabbed my wrist, holding it over my head like a trophy.

I rolled my eyes as I watched the girls start taking off their shirts, shouting things like _'i love you' _and _'you rock'. _Honestly, you would think that they would at least try to keep their dignity. Maybe they had bet on him and this was their strange way of thanking him... Whatever the reason, I ignored their bare chests and took the Champ Belt from the Ref., giving the camera a crooked smile, before disappearing into the locker rooms.

The Paparazzi were in a frenzy, Gorden had to sneak me out of the back to get away from their microphone holding clutches. I was slightly gratful, I really didn't want the next headline to read-

**"NEW CHAMPION KILLS UNSUSPECTING NEWS CREW!!!"**

Oh, I could see it now- the looks my people would give me, hell, they would probably put me in anger management or some of that shit. I _really _didn't want that. The first two times were enough.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Gorden hadn't stopped looking at me since we had escaped _BlackBlood _(the Ultimate Fighting house), and I didn't like it. When the Doc had stated that my nose was healing normally and that I had only three fractured ribs from Cocky Ass's punch, his gaze had turned awed and hungry.

That's how he looked at me when I went into the building to get my treatment, and that's how he stood for minutes, not moving, just staring after me with those hungry, calculating eyes.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

_"And it seems that the fighting world is being taken by storm- yesterday a man, who we only know as _'The Seraphim', _gave the Champion boxer -_The Crusher_ also known as _Michal Haze_- for three years running, his butt on a silver platter-"_

_"Last I heard, he was still in the hospital with three broken ribs, a broken jaw, nerve damage in his spine, and a lot of internal bleeding."_

_"Ouch, I'd hate to meet _Him _in a dark ally."_

I looked around the room curiously, my eyes landing on a shiny belt around my waist. It was an interesting belt, it has stars surrounding a lightning bolt in the middle with vines forming a circle bigger then my fist. It was fairly big and took up most of my stomach, but I felt a little proud at owning it, it was mine- and no one else had one.

I heard two people talking from the speakers of a _'tv', _a man and a woman, as they talked about how some guy had disappeared. Topher was staring at my belt with something in his eyes, and I recognized it. He was proud of me. He was proud of how I got the big belt. I felt proud that I had his pride, and I gave him a happy smile before standing up and leaving, "I think I'll leave now."

Alpha left without getting to see Topher actually fall out of his chair in suprise.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

_Gorden White made several more deposits to the Dollhouse, _

_he always needed Alpha to come to matches; making him richer._

_He only stopped when he was tragically killed in a car crash two years later,_

_Unknowing to the unsuspecting people, three months after Alpha's escape. _

...

* * *

**Hey! Guy's, I did say I wasn't going to update in awhile *wince* I'm sorry, with the whole school and dad's house shit, I haven't gotten to be here as much as I wanted to.**

**Well, I did promise more gore didn't I? *blinks innocently with an innocent giggle* yeah, no. It wasn't very gory, and maybe I rushed the ending a little, but I felt horrible for the wait so, here it is, flaws and all. **

**Now, I must tell you guys that I have found that I am obsessing about Harry Potter, it is a good thing and a bad thing. The bad thing is now want to give Alpha some type of super power and it is just so... well, yeah.**

**Any who, I will be writing... a lot of smut... I am so going to be blushing at the end of this.**

**Next chappie, I gave a little hint in Bobby's chapter. If you can find it- you are amazing. **

**And, if you give me some nice little reviews and advice... I'll give you a little bit of Alpha's dominant half. And when I say that I mean hot and wild sex that leaves you jacking off.**

**Uhm, that will be in two chapters time if your lucky and give me a bit of advice.**

**See ya in a few days, weeks, next chapter!**

**-Hee hee hee-**

**:)**


	8. Bleed: AN

**AN: **Hey guys, I know your probably tired of all the AN's, but, I need to tell you guys about this.

You see, I could go on like I have and give you Adrian's Personality (which I am in the middle of writing) but, then I got thinking- what made Alpha, _Alpha_? What is his _real_ story? So, I came up with the idea to start fresh. A clean slate, meant to be later splattered with blood.

It would show everything. And I mean _everything_. From his childhood, to him and Echo during the war (with maybe a few time skips). I thought, we know nothing about him, and, well, why can't I?

I would love your opinions, and I mean it. Not just 1 measly little review people! I want REPLYS! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!

Now, I will leave this story up for you guys since you love it so much _(Everybody's Gotta Love Sometime_), and I will be waiting.

And fair warning, when I do start with a clean slate, it will not be for the faint-hearted. There will be violence, abuse, cutting up of people, sex, and maybe some rape thrown in there somewhere. It will be horribly bloody, and I will hold nothing back. I will also not go exactly by Joss, I think the Dollhouse needs some spicing up, and it's gonna get rough and painful.

I hope you will at least give it a try (unless your 12 and under) and I hope you like it. And, don't feel reluctant for giving me idea's, I welcome all help, and I swear to give you the credit.

I love you guys, and I swear I will put up the start of the new Alpha series this month (no telling when or how long it will be), just to see if you like it. This will be the end of _Everybody's Gotta Love Sometime, _and I mean it.

I hope to hear your opinions soon,

_**Forgotten Anger Courter**_


	9. Good Bye

**I AM SO SORRY**

Honestly I cannot remember the last time I updated my story, and as you can plainly see, it was apparently a lie when I said I was going to update in a month.

Updating has really been the last thing on my mind lately, but I remember how much I love Alpha every time I get a glimpse of Alan Tudyk, or listen to 'Blood on my Hands' by The Used**, and then I hate myself because I remember the promised new slate.**

Look, blame my mind, but the promised new slate became so complicated and twisted with ideas soon it actually became an ORIGINAL story *gasp

I was shocked too, and I actually fell in love with it. I hope to get it published as a story one day, but that day is sadly far away. "Alpha" however is the main character, though his name is now different and his backgrounds different and he doesn't have 40+ personalities... I know, it seriously takes a lot away from him, but with copyrights, what can you do?

I've gotten sporadic emails about how people want to read this new slate (not a lot but still, a few here and there), and I decided I'd left you hanging for too long.

I wont ever post it. I am sorry, but this original story means too much to me to force it to become copyrighted. Alpha isn't Alpha anymore, even though deep deep DEEP inside my story he's still the same psycho we all love.

I probably won't write anything for a long time on here actually. For personal issues and also writer's fanfiction block. This is a shitty AN, but I'd like to think you'd prefer shitty news to no news at all.

I'm sorry to all the people who actually DO love Alpha, and were excited for me to update. All I can say is sorry.

My awesome friend on this site though, DOES update. She just went through a ton of shit, so she hasn't updated in a few months, but I know for a fact she's going to update within a few weeks.

Her name is **Nightmare's Court** (and yes, she totally added the **court **because I am just that awesome of a friend), and while it is pretty shameless of me to point the finger at her while I hide behind her back, that's what friends are for right :)

You can look her up if you like or not, she's currently writing a Harry Potter fanfic and has a Death note one-shot- not a lot until you compare her to me, with ONE measly unfinished story.

I love you guys, and thanks for your patience. I'm sorry I can't give you much in reply, but in the end honesty is better then avoiding huh? Just you guys wait, one day when my story hits the shelves, you'll get to buy it and fall in love with Alpha in a whole new way- and you wont even know he was inspired by Alpha! :)

**Goodbye guys... Wish me luck in the real world! **


End file.
